What if?
by Evil Wanda
Summary: Batman crossover. What if Andros stay on KO35 because his wife was life and Zhane want with the others, who will heal Ashley’s heart? Well a old love is heal? I don't own anything in the story. ch 5 up and thank for my beta reader to look it over for me.
1. What if?

Title: What if?  
Arthur: Evil Wanda.Summary: .What if Andros stay on KO-35 because his wife was life and Zhane want with the others, who will heal Ashley's heart? What a old love is heal?  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On KO-35, Zhane was hold Ashley back so she won't kill Andros' wife, Diana, who was hold Andros' arms.

"Can I kill her? Please , say I can? Please, please?" Ashley hissed as the other three rangers help out.

"Thank you again for help us" the leader of KO-35 thanked as Zhane take Ashley to the Megaship.

"I hate to say good bye but Diana need me" Andros called as Cassie, the pink smiled and walk in the Megaship with other two ranger.

On the DarkFortree, Dark Specter inform Astronema that Andros is stay on KO-35 with his wife.

"I thought Diana was dead, next time I make sure" Astronema mumbled as Ecliptor nodding.

"When the other rangers back to Earth, destroy them" Dark Specter ordered as Astronema grin as he disappear.

**That red ranger may broke the yellow 's heart, maybe I can heal it **Ecliptor thought as he watch Astronema walk away after she called she going to see a old friend.

In a city knows as Gotham, a woman wear a cat suit was run from a man wear a bat suit.

"Give it up, Catwoman" the man know as Batman called as Astronema teleporting down as when as Ashley.

"Selina , what are you doing?" them both asked at the some time.

"Astronema, Ashley?" Selina asked look at them.

"You" Astronema and Ashley yelled look at each other.

"What are do here?" Ashley ask as Selina sat down and watch.

"I come to talk with my friend" Astronema answered as Ashley look at her.

"Your friend is my sister?" Ashley ask.

"You a sister to a power ranger?" Astronema asked.

"Selina?" they both ask as Selena look at them.

"Should I?" Selina asked as Zhane teleport down next to Batman.

"Ashley, what you do here?" Zhane asked.

"Zhane, you live" Batman hugged him.

"Bat, let go" Zhane smiled push Batman way as Selena look over to Astronema, who look down.

**She knows him but how? **Selena asked as Ashley told why she was here.

"Diana live?" Batman asked as Zhane nodding.

"Sis, have you never had your heart broking?" Ashley asked.

"I bet that why Astronema here" Selena whispered as Astronema and Zhane share a sad look.

"It look like they were in love" Ashley mumbled as Selena nodded as it start to rain.

"My hair" all three girls called as all run to Catwoman's hideout.

In Catwoman's hideout, Astronema was look out the widow when Zhane put a towel around her and walk way but stop.

"I sorry" Astronema whispered as Zhane walk back to her and stand next to her. "About the monster attack and angry at you" added as Zhane saw a tear come from her as he dug in

his pocket for a handkerchief and gently wiped away her tears.

"I sorry I thought you summoned it" Zhane called as Astronema smile. "It that a smile?" as Astronema walk way.

"No" as Zhane walk in font of her and saw the smile.

"Yes" ticking her.

"Stop" as she feel on the floor as Zhane keep tick her when Selina walk in but close the door and lock it so they can be alone.

"Stop it" as she get back at him and their lips meet for the **_fist time_**.

"I'm so sorry" they both called get up.

"No, it was my fault" Zhane called.

"No, it was my fault" Astronema called look away from his deep blue eyes.

"I think Batman call me" Zhane sigh walk to the door and try to open it.

"I bet Selina lock it, know her, she do" Astronema smiled walk to the door and play with the lock. "One good thing about Selena is how to open a lock door" open it. "Sorry about you know" walk away.

**I love you, Astronema** Zhane thought walk way.

On the roof after the rain, Astronema was look out when Selina come out.

"Why?" Astronema asked.

"Why you feel what you feel now?" Selina asked.

"Yes, my heart is ach for Zhane, the way he look at me" Astronema answered.

"You in love".

"What?"

"The way you feeling for Zhane, you love him" as Zhane come up.

"Hey" Zhane called as Astronema look away.

"Yes?" Selena asked.

"Bat wants to talk with you, Catwoman" Zhane answered.

"Okay" Selina called as Zhane watch her as she told Astronema something.

"Selina Kyle" Astronema snapped as Selina walk away laugh. "She try to make me smile" as Zhane nodded.

"Maybe you should smile lot" Zhane smiled.

"Really?" Astronema asked.

"Yes, you look beautiful when you smile and I love it when you smile" Zhane answered.

"You love it when I smile?"

"Yes, I love…you" Zhane find said it.

Zhane:

Do I love you because you're beautiful, or are you beautiful because I love you?  
Am I making believe I see in you a girl too lovely to be really true?  
Do I want you because you're wonderful, or are you wonderful because I want you? as Astronema smile

Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream or are you really as beautiful as you seem?

Astronema:

Am I making believe I see in you a man too perfect to be really true?  
Do I want you because you're wonderful, or are you wonderful because I want you?

Both: Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream or are you really as wonderful as you seem? As they kiss when Selina and Batman aka Bruce Wayne come out.

"Astronema" Selina called as Astronema broke way.

"What?" Astronema asked.

"Am I going to have to separate you two?" Bruce ask mock serious.

"Astrea, I want a word with you" Selina called grabbing Astronema's arm and take her back inside.

"Bruce, why are you look at me that why?" Zhane ask.

"Because you know little of her" Bruce answered.

In Selina's live room, Ashley was dance to **Beautiful Liar** by Beyonce feat Shakira.

Ay, Ay, Ay  
Nobody likes being played  
Beyonce, Beyonce  
Shakira, Shakira (hey)

Beyonce He said I'm worth it, his one desire  
Shakira I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about  
Beyonce He kissed me, his one and only, (yes) beautiful Liar  
Shakira Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about

Shakira You never know  
Beyonce Why are we the ones who suffer  
Shakira I have to let go  
Beyonce He won't be the one to cry

Beyonce (Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
Shakira (Oh) Did he laugh about it  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar

Shakira I trusted him, but when I followed you, I saw you together  
Beyonce I didn't know about you then 'till I saw you with him again  
Shakira I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing  
Beyonce You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong

Shakira You never know  
Beyonce When the pain and heartbreak's over  
Shakira I have to let go  
Beyonce The innocence is gone

Beyonce (Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
Shakira (Oh) Did he laugh about it  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar

Shakira Tell me how to forgive you  
When it's me who's ashamed  
Beyonce And I wish could free you  
Of the hurt and the pain  
(Both) But the answer is simple  
He's the one to blame

Beyonce (Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
Shakira (Oh) Did he laugh about it  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar as Selina and Astronema clapped and Ashley look at them.

"How long you two be there?" Ashley asked.

"One min" Selina answered as Astronema look back of the cds.

"Hey, sis, maybe we should take her to the _club_?" Ashley ask.

"Oh yes, let's" Selina answered as Astronema look at them dumbfound. "You see, Astrea, you see" as she take Ashley and Astronema to her car and drove off somewhere.


	2. Dreams to dream

Little Ecliptor and Ashley in this chap.

At a club, Selina and Ashley escorted Astronema inside, where Selina order some drinks for them.

"Okay, on the evil side, sis, who do you love?" Selina ask as Astronema look around.

"No way, she laughs" Ashley answered point to Astronema, who smiled.

"I have idea, you told me and I told you who I love on the good side?" Astronema asked.

"Okay, I love…Ecliptor" Ashley answered.

"I love Zhane," Astronema answered.

"I told you" Selina laughed as Ashley lay her head on Selina's shoulder and laugh as Astronema lay her head on the table and laugh as well when three guys walk up to them.

"Hey, ladies" one of them said and lean into to Astronema "You want to come to my places and have a good time?"

"Get a life" Astronema called throw her drink in his face.

"Go, Astrea" Selina called as Astronema tossed her hair playfully.

"Let go, ladies" Astronema smiled as they get up and walk to Selina's car.

Outside, Ashley was shock how Astronema handing that person.

"Sis, come on" Selina called as Ashley get in but one with Astronema drank on his face grabbing Astronema.

"NONE DOSE THAT TO ME" the person yelled as Astronema try to get of his strength

"And none touching my girlfriend" Zhane's voice called as the person let go of Astronema and saw Zhane's fists to his face.

"You give me a nose bleed" the person called as Zhane get in the car with Astronema and Selina drove away as fast she could.

At Catwoman's hideout, Selina put in the driveway as Bruce and Dick come out.

"Zhane, are you okay?" Bruce asked as Zhane help Astronema out of the car.

"Yeah" Zhane answered as Selina and Ashley get out.

"ZHANE" a voice yelled as Zhane saw Andros with Diana.

"Let me kill her" Ashley called as Selina hold her back.

"Ashley, let it go" Astronema sighed as Diana shoot her a glare to shut up.

"What are you doing with her?" Andros asked pointing to Astronema.

"She Catwoman's friend and my girlfriend" Zhane answered as Ashley walk in her sister hideout.

"Whatever, but we fight her…not this" Andros called as Ecliptor teleport behind him.

"Ecliptor" Astronema called as Andros look over his shoulders and saw him.

"Let going, Diana" Andros called as him and Diana teleport way.

"Let going talk to Ashley, Selina" Astronema called.

"Let me" Ecliptor added walk to in Selina's hideout.

In Selina's hideout, Ashley was brush her hair soothing when she starting song.

Ashley:

I lose my way

No one cares

The words I say

No one hears

My life it seems

Is a world of dreams as Ecliptor walk when he hears her.

Deep in the night

You'll find me

Dream and you might

Behind me stay

If you will stay

We'll dream the night away

Dreams to dream

In the dark of the night

When the world goes wrong

I can still make it right

I can see so far in my dreams

I'll follow my dreams

Until they come true

There is a star

Waiting to guide us

Shining inside us

When we close our eyes

Come with me

You will see what I mean

There's a world inside

No one else ever sees

You will go so far in my dreams

Somewhere in my dreams

Your dreams will come true

Don't let go

If you stay close to me

In my dreams tonight

You will see what I see

Dreams to dream

As near as can be

Inside you and me

They always come true

Inside you and me

They always come true as Ecliptor catch her when she feels.

"Thanks" Ashley thanked opens her eyes and saw him.

"Hello yellow ranger" Ecliptor greeted as he let her going.

"What are you doing here?" Ashley asked.

"I was looking for Astronema and come here to talk to you," Ecliptor answered as Astronema and Selina listens in.

"About?" Ashley asked.

"If you want to spar with me tomorrows at 9?" He asked.

"Okay" Ashley answered give him a kiss on the check and walk away.

"Ecliptor and Ashley sat in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, fist come love then comes marring" Selina joked as Astronema smiled and rub her eyes and let Ecliptor leave.

"Check on Ashley?" Astronema asked as Selina nodding and they walk to Ashley's room.

In Ashley's room, she was throw away old pictures of Andros and her together when Selina and Astronema walk in.

"Hey" Selina called sat next to her.

"You know I can send him and that bitch wife in a black hole" Astronema smiled as she sat on the flood to them.

"Astronema" Selina called as Astronema grin.

"Thank but no thank" Ashley answered.

"Ashley, are you upset because I was making a joke of you and Ecliptor?" Selina asked.

"No, I was upset because of Andros" Ashley answered as tears come to her eyes.

"He broke your heart because he was using you?" Astronema asked.

"Yes" Ashley answered as Selina hugged her sister and let her cry on her shoulder.

The next day, Astronema was look throw the newspaper when Diana comes in.

"Not on your honeymoon?" Astronema asked look up and saw Diana with a knife.

"Where Ashley?" Diana asked as Astronema get up.

"Why should I tell you?" Astronema asked as Ashley come down.

"Astronema" Ashley called as Diana turn around and Astronema grapping the knife as they fought.

"Get Ecliptor" Astronema ordered as Ashley run then come back with Ecliptor as Diana throw Astronema to the floor.

"Diana" Ecliptor called as Diana teleport way.

"Astrea" Ashley called check on Astronema.

"I'm okay" Astronema smiled get up and check her head.

"We hear some yelling, everyone okay?" Selina asked run in with the boys.

"Diana was here," Astronema, answered as Zhane run to her.

"Was Andros here?" Zhane asked as Astronema shock her head no.

"Thank god" Selina whispered as Ecliptor and Ashley walk to the roof to spar.

On the roof, Ashley and Ecliptor come outside.

"Are you really?" Ecliptor asked as Ashley nodding. "Then let us begin" as they attack each other.

Three hours later, Ashley and Ecliptor come down from the roof, as Selina was cooking lunch.

"How was training?" Selina asked.

"I get better," Ashley, answered as Selina nodded and put some dishes.

"I better watch for you now" Selina joked as Ecliptor get the chair out for Ashley to sit down. "What a gentleman" as Astronema walk in with a red thin book.

"Selina, what is this _Labyrinth_?" She asked as Ashley lightly slapped Selina's shoulder.

"Why do you have that old book?" Ashley asked as Selina look at her with sad eyes.

"Because it was mothers and she gives to us on her deathbed," Selina answered.

"Oh, I forget" Ashley called.

"What happen to your mother?" Astronema asked as Selina grabbing Ashley's hands.

"Couple of years after, she gives birth to our baby brother, our father want her give him more boys but she said she don't want to it do so she take us" Selina answered as tears come to her to her eyes.

"But father find us, Selina be the oldest try to fight him off but he was stronger then her so mother fought him then he take out a gun and shoot her as a man come and stop him but father get way" Ashley continued as Astronema hugged Ashley.

"The man takes us the hospital as mother was in a coma for a week and she lost lot of blood but before she want to dead, she give this book to us and said a friend give to her and told her what it was about" Selina added as Ashley take the book from Astronema.

"Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen, for my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great. You have no power over me" Ashley quoted from the book.

"So the movie like the book?" Zhane asked walk in with Bruce and Dick carry a DVD.

"I have not see the movie, Selina" Ashley called.

"Want to see?" Selina asked.

"Yes" everyone answered as Selina smile then they all walk to the live room.

One hours, Ashley walk out as Ecliptor follow

"Ashley" Ecliptor called as Ashley stop and look at him. "What wrong?".

"The movie is the book so my mom could had wish she never meet my father" Ashley answered.

"But if she did make the wish, I never meet you" Ecliptor added as Astronema and Selina listen. "And you are a good power ranger" as Zhane, Bruce and Dick listen.

"Thank, Ecliptor' Ashley thanked kiss him the check and walk away.

"Night…Ashley" Ecliptor called walk away.

"I have plane to get them together" Selina grinned as everyone listen in.


	3. Get marring?

The next day, Ashley woke up when she hear somebody laughing and she went to see who talk was.

**Maybe it Selina knowing her **Ashley thought open her door and saw Astronema and Zhane at his door talk. **Is that Zhane's shirt Astronema wearing? **as Zhane kiss Astronema and whispered in her ears. **They not **as Astronema smiled at him. ** They are **as Zhane kiss her one more time as she walks her room.

In the live room, Ashley comes down as she saw Selina was watching T.V.

"Sis" Ashley called saw next to her.

"What?" Selina asked.

"I saw Astronema wearing Zhane's shirt and make-out," Ashley answered.

"I know it, I hear moans coming from his room" Selina called.

"TMI" Ashley called.

"Sorry" Selina called as she tune off the TV and hugged her sister when Ecliptor come in.

"Something wrong?" Ecliptor asked.

"Promise not to get ange?" Selina questioned as Ecliptor nodded.

"I saw Astronema and Zhane make-out outside of his door," Ashley answered. "The question is, why was she there?"

"Because I love him," Astronema's voice answered.

"Astronema?" Selina asked as they turn and saw her.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"I love him and he loves me," Astronema answered as Selina let out a sigh.

"Astronema, I think it time for the birds and bees talk" Selina called as Ecliptor walk out.

Ten hours, Astronema and Ashley walk out.

"That sick, Cat" Astronema called.

"What sick?" Zhane asked.

"Selina told us some sick" Ashley answered Selina walk by and kiss her check then look at a piss Astronema.

"Shut up, Cat" Astronema ordered as Selina smile and watch them walk to the roof..

On the roof, Astronema and Ashley were look at the sunset.

"Astronema, how do you meet my sister?" Ashley asked.

"I told you" Astronema answered.

_Flash back_

_Astronema was walk in an ally where a man was wait._

"_Hey babe, where are you going?" the man asked as Astronema keep walk. "Hey, I talk to you" grabbing her as more men come out as Astronema start to get scare for the first time in her life as they walk in closer to her._

"_Help" Astronema yelled as a woman jumper from a roof and save Astronema, watch fighting the men then leave like crowers._

"_Are you okay?" the woman asked._

"_Yeah, thanks" Astronema answered._

"_Okay, you better come with me, I think they will be back" the woman called._

_In a hideout, the woman say her name is Catwoman or Selina and she was a thief._

"_Astronema, princess of darkness" Astronema called as Selina get some water for them as they get to know each other._

_End Flashback_

"So you were attack and my sister save you" Ashley called as Astronema nodded when the door open and Ecliptor walk out.

"Astronema, Diana here and say that her sister is to marry Zhane" Ecliptor called as Astronema run inside and see a woman kiss Zhane.

"Get way from **MY BOYFRIEND**" Astronema yelled push the woman way "Christine?" as Diana smile.

"Astronema, Zhane's mine and not yours" Christine called.

"Get a life, Christine, I love Astronema and she love me" Zhane called as Christine and Diana share a look.

"Our partners before they dead say that my sister and Zhane are to wed" Diana called.

"I ask my father about this" Zhane called.

"But he dead" Christine called.

"Dark Specter" Zhane yelled as the room start to shock and Dark Specter show up.

"Dark Specter" Astronema called as Ecliptor and her bow before their lord.

"Hello my son of earth" Dark Specter greeted as Zhane smile.

"Hello my father of fire" Zhane smiled as they embrace each other then start laugh.

"Zhane, my son, what happen?" Dark Specter asked as Zhane point to Christine. "What?". 

"Diana said that me and her sister are to marring" Zhane answered as Astronema cruse under her breath.

"I never want you to marring her, Zhane I want you to find love" Dark Specter called "Have I told you the story about how your mother and me meet" as Zhane hide his head.

"Dad" Zhane called.

"So me and Zhane can be together" Astronema called.

"Yes, I want Zhane to find love in you" Dark Specter called as Zhane smiling.

"So you want Zhane and Astronema to be marring?" Ecliptor asked.

"If they want" Dark Specter answered as Astronema and Zhane look at each other.

"We want to, father" Zhane called as Christine and Diana look at each other.

"We are to wadding, Zhane" Christine called as Ashley look at her.

"He doesn't love you, he love Astronema with all his heart" Ashley called as Selina look at her sister and smile. "I know what love is, their love is strong, a quote from Moulin Rouge 'the great thing you'll every learn is to be love and be love in retune" as Astronema smiled to Ashley.

"Someone who fake love you, right Ashley?" Diana asked as Ashley hold Ecliptor's hand for help.

"Watch your mouth when talking something about of my sister because I take that tongue out of your mouth and feed to my lions" Selina waned.

"Your sister is whore like you and Astronema" Christine called as Astronema look at her then punch her in the face.

"Don't call me and my friends whore!!" Astronema yelled as Diana took her sister.

"We back so with Andros" Diana waned teleport way to KO-35 as Dark Specter follower after told Zhane he will saw his older brother.

"We have leave because Andros will hunt Ashley and I won't let it happened" Selina called as they want to pack excise for Bruce, who is Selina's lover.

"How _our_ daughter?" Bruce asked.

"She find, she with May for safe, I scare of her life" Selina answered as Astronema and Ashley listen in.

"My sister and Bruce…I aunt" Ashley whispered as Astronema smiled.

"She told me and said I the godmother" Astronema called.

"Are you two finish pack?" Selina asked as Astronema and Ashley tune and saw Selina look at them.

"Yes" they answered as Selina walk pass them.

"Bruce, told the boys we leave in 5 mines" Selina called.

"Okay" Bruce called.

In Selina's room, she was pack when a picture catch her eyes.

"Selina, we really" Astronema's voice called as Selina take the picture with her and walk to her car and driving way to May's house.

At May's house, a woman in a wheelchair was read when there was a knock on her door so she use her computer to see who it is.

"Selina" the woman called zoom in on the computer and saw her sisters. "Ashley" push a button to let them in. "Selina, if you are run from the law, you better find somewhere"

"We are run from Andros, May" Selina answered as she hugged her sister in the wheelchair.

"Where is my other sister?" May asked as Ashley walk to her.

"Right here" Ashley answered as she hugged May then Selina join the hugged.

"I hate to broke this up" Astronema called as the sisters broke the hugged.

"You never change" May called.

"Funny, May, funny but I saw my god daughter, Helena" Astronema called as May lead them to the baby.

In the baby room, May let Astronema, Ashley and Selina in as the men waiting outside.

"Where my baby?" Selina asked as she walk to a crib where a baby girl lay sleep.

"That your niece, Ashley" Astronema whispered as Ashley move where Selina was.

"Hey there, baby" Ashley called as she pick up Helena and smiled then sat in a rock chair

Ashley:

Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace  
Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face  
One sweet angel sleeping in my arms  
You are the promise I knew God would keep  
You are the gift that makes my world complete as Astronema join in.

Both:  
And you'll never know how much I love you  
But I'll keep on telling you my whole life through  
Now I believe in miracles, and you're the reason why  
So dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby as Helena feel back to sleep.

In the hall, Zhane and Ecliptor hear Astronema and Ashley sing.

"They good singers" Zhane called as May look at him.

"Someone in love" May called as Zhane blush and look away as Bruce smiled when Ashley walk out.

"Bruce, Selina want to see you" Astronema called walk out as Bruce was push in.

"Good luck, old friend" Zhane laughed.

"Zhane" Astronema called as she wrapping her arms around his wrist.

"What?" Zhane asked as they walk to a room.

"I better not hear some moans" Ashley called as Astronema smiled.

"I hate that smile, it wicked" May called as Ashley and Ecliptor look at her.

"May, why is there a other crib in here?" Selina asked walk out with Bruce, who was hold Helena.

"Ashley, you don't her?" May asked look at Ashley.

"I don't want my older sister to fake act" Ashley answered.

"Ashley, _he_ will cry out for you" May called as Selina look at Ashley.

"Let go to the roof and talk" Selina called walk with Ashley to roof but stop at the room where Astronema and Zhane were. "I don't give the talk again" as they keep walk and talk about Ashley's baby name Lance.

In the guess room, Astronema and Zhane were make-out.

"Oh my goddesses" Astronema called as Zhane kiss her neck.

"Keep it down" May's voice called.

"Go way, May" Astronema waned as Zhane sucked her neck. "Oh, Zhane" as Zhane smiled. "Zhane, I love you" 

"I love you, too" Zhane called.

"Are you thinking what your father said about us?" Astronema asked.

"About us get marring?" Zhane asked.

"Yeah"

"So what do you said?" 

"About what?" as Zhane unwrapping his arms from her.

"About marring me?" as Astronema cover her month.

"Yes, I will marring you" as Zhane kiss her.

On the roof, Ashley was look at the stars when 3 light, pink, blue and black come.

"If Andros sent you, I ask you guys to leave" Ashley called as Cassie walk to her.

"What going on with you and Andros?" Cassie asked.

"His wife try to kill me and he let her" Ashley answered.

"Where Zhane?" TJ asked.

"Make-out with Astronema" Ashley answered as Carols gap.

"Ashley, get in, Astronema and Zhane have some news and look on Ecliptor's face can be laugh at" May's voice called.

"Come, May" Ashley called. "Come on, you three can see what up" as they walk into.

In the house, Selina was breathing in a paper bag.

"Selina, clam down" Dick called.

"Yeah, sis, clam down" Ashley and May called.

"Jinx, buy me a soda, May" Ashley called.

"What the news?" TJ asked.

"My father say if me and Astronema want to marring so we get marring" Zhane answered.

"We get marring" Astronema called as Selina gap and hold her heat.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Selina asked.

"Selina" May called.

"When the wedding?" Cassie asked.

"We have not talk about it yet" Astronema answered.

"30 said they get marring some day on this week" Carols whispered as Ashley smiled.

"Do I hear my boy is get marring before his older brother?" a deep voce asked as Zhane turn and Dark Specter with a man in his early 20s and almost look Zhane but with black hair and green eyes.

"Slade Lee Hawks" Zhane called.

"Zhane James Hawks" Slade called as they embrace.

"Boy, do I miss they hugged and not try to kill each other" Dark Specter called as Ecliptor and Ashley walk way as everyone talk at one once.

At the lake, Ashley put her feet on the water as Ecliptor stand up.

"Why you didn't told anyone beside May about your son?" Ecliptor asked.

"Because everyone will look at me like a whore, who will have sex for money" Ashley answered as Ecliptor sat beside her.

"I don't look at you like a whore, I look at you like the girl that a I care for" Ecliptor called.

"Thank Ecliptor" Ashley thanked as Ecliptor wrapping a arm around her shoulders and let her lay her head on his shoulder.

Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Everyday I love you more and more

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day 

In the house, Selina was feeding Helena when Bruce was push in.

"I hate you guys" Bruce called as Selina look up.

"Yes, Bruce?" Selina asked.

"My friends said I should marring you because of Helena" Bruce answered.

"Yes, Bruce" Selina answered as Bruce kiss her.

"Must I give the talk?" May asked roll by.

"May" Selina called as Bruce laughed when Astronema and Zhane walk in.

"We getting this Saturday" Astronema called as Selina walk to the widow.

"Cover Helena's ears" Selina ordered as Bruce over Helena's ears. "ECLIPTOR, ASHLEY, THEY ARE GETTING MARRING THIS SATURDAY" as Ecliptor and Ashley teleport in.

"You get marring…this Saturday?" Ecliptor asked.

"Yes" Astronema answered as the ladies walk to talk about the wedding,

"What were you and Ashley does outside by yourself?" Zhane asked.

"Talking, Princes Zhane" Ecliptor answered (A/N: Zhane is one of Dark Specter's sons so he is royalty) as the men talk about Zhane's bachelor party.


	4. Marrring and more

Saturday, Astronema was get really for her wedding as she do, she was do a pregnancy test with her was Ashley and Selina.

"What happen if I'm pregnant?" Astronema asked as Selina finish Ashley's hair.

"Zhane will be happing" Ashley answered as she do her lip stick.

"And I help with you the baby" Selina asked look at the clock. "Time up, check" as Astronema look at the test.

"I…pregnant" Astronema called as Selina hugged her then look at the box.

"It is you 3 mothers pregnant, have you see nothing?" Selina asked.

"No" Astronema answered as Ashley put on her high heels then stand up.

"Okay, now lets go over this. Something old, Astronema?" Ashley asked.

"Earrings" Astronema answered.

"Someone new?" Selina asked with a smiled.

"The baby" Astronema answered put her hand on her belly.

"Something borrowed" Ashley asked.

"Your sister's shoes" Astronema answered.

"I was wander they went to" Selina called as Astronema smiled. "Astrea, I have something red for you" as Astronema look at her. "A eye if Isis, it red" show a neck lance and kiss Astronema's forehead as she put the neck lance around her neck.

"You going make me cry" Astronema called as Ashley smiled.

"Let go, time for someone to get marring" Ashley called as they walk out to the alter in May's backyard.

At the alter, Zhane had Bruce to straightened his tie.

"Zhane, old friend, clam down" Bruce called grabbing Zhane's shoulders.

"Sorry, I …scare that I do something wrong and Astronema won't love me anymore" Zhane called as Ecliptor was holding Lance. He never cry when Ecliptor hold him.

"Zhane, look at me" Ecliptor ordered as Zhane look at him. "Astronema loves you more then life. She will be with you for the good and bad time, she told me last night" as Zhane smiled when the wedding bride march song starting to play as Selina and Ashley walk down to the alter fist then get in spot when Astronema start walk down with May. Dick was holding Helena, who was behaving like Lance. Astronema and Zhane start their vows and kiss.

At the party, Ashley was dance with Lance.

"Lance, I miss you so mush, but I promise you, I going to be here for you no matter what," Ashley promised to Lance as a song play for them.

Lee Ann Womack:

I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,  
May you never take one single breath for granted,  
GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed,  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

I hope you dance...I hope you dance.

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

I hope you dance...I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance.  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

Dance...I hope you dance .  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance..  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone) as Ecliptor watch them when May roll up to him.

"Ask her to dance" May called as Ecliptor nodded when Ashley walk over to them.

"Hey" Ashley called as May take Lance from her. "Do you think Astronema told him yet?" as Selina walk up to them.

"No, at the honeymoon, so he won't piss out" Selina answered.

"Sis" Ashley called.

"Selina, I told you to behave" May called.

"Ashley, I was wander if you want to dance with me?" Ecliptor asked with a bow.

"Yes" Ashley answered as Ecliptor take her to the dance floor where Astronema and Zhane were.

Emma Townshend:

I have always been certain  
Things are not always what they seem  
Though the heavens stop turning  
I'll be holding on to our dream  
We can fly away, fly away  
No more doubt or fear  
And nothing left to say  
We can fly away, fly away  
From the darkness to the sun  
Let our spirits be as one

You heard my word, my hope, my call

We can fly away over

You gave your hand, your heart, your all

We can fly away over it all

In our magical moment

You reached out and touched the real me

Now there's no storm before us

As strong as the love we both feel

We can fly away, fly away

If we give our love, love will come our way

We can fly away, fly away

From the darkness to the sun

Let our spirits be as one

You heard my word, my hope, my call

We can fly away over

You gave your hand, your heart, your all

We can fly away over it all

Fly away over

We can fly away, fly away

If we give our love, love will come our way

We can fly away, fly away

From the darkness to the sun

Let our spirits be as one

You heard my word, my hope, my call

We can fly away over

You gave your hand, your heart, your all

We can fly away over it all as Ashley and Ecliptor share a kiss not know that someone was watching them.

"Okay, that sick" Diana called look at Andros.

"Yes but let's in nine months, we kidnap the babies" Andros called.

"Why?" Diana asked.

"Because I readied in a scroll that good and evil will come together and conceives the child, who can stop the war but if we kidnap the baby and rise it and make should, the baby won't know what it was born to do and we rise the other babies" Andros answered as Diana smiled.

At the party, Astronema was talk to Selina.

"I hope Zhane will be happy when I told he going to be a father" Astronema called as Selina drink some wine.

"He will be over joy that how Bruce was when I told him I was pregnant with Helena" Selina called.

"Good, when I need a babysitter, you be the fist one I call" Astronema joked.

"Funny, time for someone to throw the bouquet" Selina called as Ashley, May, and Cassie were stand, wait for Astronema to throw the bouquet.

"Okay, ladies, her it come" Astronema called as she throw the bouquet and Ashley catch it.

"Zhane, get the garter" Bruce called as Slade push Zhane to Astronema, who was fore into a chair by Selina and get the garter off.

"Gentlemen, get really" Slade called "Sorry, Bruce, you sat down" as Selina grabbing Bruce and pull him out.

"3...2...1" Zhane called throw the garter over his shoulders and saw that Ecliptor catch it.

"Ashley" Astronema called get up and the girls put Ashley on the chair and Ecliptor on to the floor in font Ashley and put the garter on Ashley's leg.

"My lady" Ecliptor called help her up.

"Zhane, you and Astronema leave for your honeymoon" Slade called as Zhane smiled at his bro.

"Astronema, we have to go or we will be late for our honeymoon" Zhane called as Selina hugged Astronema.

"Good luck, girl" Selina called as Astronema smiled.

"Thank, Cat" Astronema called as Zhane and her went to the limo wait for them.

"Have fun" Ashley called as Astronema wave good bye to them.

"20 say that he will be pale when she told him about the baby" TJ called as Cassie and Selina look at him.

"Ashley, do you think it Lance's bedtime?" Ecliptor asked hold Lance, who was about to feel a sleep in his arms.

"Yeah" Ashley answered take Lance and they walk back the house to be Lance in bed.

In Lance's bedroom, Ashley change Lance in his night pjs as Ecliptor come in with Lance's bottle.

"Here" Ecliptor called handing the bottle to her.

"Thanks" Ashley thanked start to feeling Lance.

"Where his dad?"

"Run away from me, I thought he love me but he love my body, I thought I could found Mr. Right so Lance can have a father but I can't" not know that Selina and May were listen in. "But when you hold him or play with him, Lance smile and giggle and never cries"

"Ashley, maybe he want us to be together" as they lead in for a kiss as Selina grabbing May's hand.

"Plane for a other wedding" Selina called as May roll way with Selina as Ecliptor and Ashley made out. "I wonder how Zhane take the new"

"Well, wait for two weeks, they be back" May called as Selina smile.

Two weeks later, Lance's cry woke up Ashley and Ecliptor.

"You turn" Ashley called as Ecliptor get out of their bed (A/N: they get marring lest week) and went to Lance.

"Come here" Ecliptor called pick him up when there was a knock on the door as Ashley get up, put a robe and answered the door.

"Dick, what with the smiled?" Ashley asked.

"Astronema and Zhane are coming home and your sister want to throw a party" Dick answered.

"Why I'm not surprised" Ashley called as Ecliptor feel Lance his bottle "Told her we be down soon" as Dick nodded and walk out. "I wander how Zhane take the news" take Lance.

"Maybe piss out" Ecliptor called give his wife a kiss then they walk out.

In the backyard, Selina put Helena in her play crib.

"Sis, must you do this?" Ashley asked put Lance in the crib.

"Astronema is my best friend and I need to get more people because I don't invitation them to the wedding" Selina answered as Ecliptor look at her.

"Not them, one I deal with, the other one will fake out learn Astronema pregnant" Ecliptor called when the door bell ring.

"That can't be Astronema and Zhane, they be at 3, it only 2" May called.

"I get it" Slade called walk in the house and answer the door then walk back out with 6 people.

"Kunzite" Bruce greeted a old friend.

"Bruce" Kunzite hugged Bruce. "Bruce, you remember my queen" as a woman hold a 1 year old child in her arms walk up to her.

"Bruce, have you been?" the woman asked put the baby down for a min.

"I find, I get marring soon, so I be off the signed list, Queen Beryl and who this?" Bruce answered kneed down to the baby.

"My adopt daughter, the future Queen of Negaverse, Isabella" the woman know as Queen Beryl of the Negaverse answered pick up Isabella.

"The playboy is get marring, someone hold me" a woman called step font.

"Zoisite" Selina called as a woman kwon as Zoisite smiled. "He marring me and we have a baby girl name Helena" as Zoisite smiled.

"Where Astronema?" a other woman asked hold a 3 year old girl.

"She be here soon, Athena and that must be your daughter" Selina answered as Athena put her daughter nearly her legs.

"Yes, her name Clover, she a mortal and the future queen of the gods" Athena called as Clover grabbing her mother's legs and hide. "When she 20 year old, I give her the gold apple of godhood" give Clover a grape to eat.

"So what new with our Astronema?" Zoisite asked stand next to May, who was give a marshmallow to Lance.

"She marring and have a baby" May answered as Ashley take Lance and sat next to Ecliptor.

"She what?" Athena asked. "Marring, yes I can take but have baby, there I drew the line" as Ecliptor give a _I told you so_ look to Selina.

"Athena, how when your baby is grow up and have a baby?" Zoisite asked as Selina look at her with a _you crazy_ look.

"She won't because of the apple" Athena asked when the door bell ring again.

"They here" Ecliptor called as Selina told Zoisite and Athena to hide with Kunzite when May went to the answer the door.

"Here they are, Mr. and Mrs. Zhane Hawks" May called as Zhane walk in carry Astronema bride-style.

"Zhane" Slade called as Zhane put Astronema down.

"So this is the man you marring, Astronema?" Queen Beryl asked as Astronema look a her.

"Queen Beryl, let me guess is Zoisite here?" Astronema asked as Athena and Zoisite stand be hide her.

"Turn around" Ashley called as Astronema turn and saw her two friends.

"Zoisite, Athena, I in trouble for not invitation for you two?" Astronema asked.

"No, but Athena not happy have a baby" Zoisite answered.

"Athena, I found out on my wedding day" Astronema called as Athena smiled.

"So Zhane, how do you take the new?" Kunzite asked stand next to Zhane.

"I full with joy, the woman I love is have my baby, Kunzite" Zhane answered as Kunzite smiled as old friends talk as everyone had fun with no care in the world.


	5. baby & the birth

Five months later, Astronema's pregnancy was really starting to show.

"Man, my feet are killing me" Astronema said, as she sat down in the kitchen with Selina, May, Ashley, Zoisite and Athena, who were play cards.

"Astronema, you still have four more months before your baby comes… so get used to it!" Zoisite commented, laying down two cards.

"Athena, would you do me a favor and hit her?" Astronema asked. Athena smiled and do what Astronema ask.

"Athena!" Zoisite shrieked, rubbing her head.

'I'm going for a walk" Astronema said, slowly getting up with Selina's help.

"Be careful!" Selina warned matronly, as Ashley snuck a quick glimpse of Selina's cards. "Ashley!" Selina admonished. Ashley smiled in response.

"Yes, ma" Astronema called back, as Selina sat down again.

Once outside, Astronema sat on a large rock, watching the waters surface be disrupted by the wind move, when she feel her baby move.

"Oh, you're strong little one" Astronema murmured, rubbing her belly. ***What if I'm not a good mother?*** she worried to herself. Suddenly she heard a baby cry. Pushing up from the boulder, she went to investigate where the sound has coming from.

"Oh my" she exclaimed to herself, at the sight of a basket, holding a small baby. "Hush, little one" she murmured.

The baby stopped crying, as soon as Astronema scooped the infant out of the basket. "Where is your mother?" She asked the little bundle. Looking around, she didn't see anyone else, but noticed the note in the baby's basket.

_Sir or mamma_

_Place take my son, my husband is dead and I'm dying. He has no family now so take care of him_

"Shuu…" Astronema whispered to the fussing baby. With tears gathering in her eyes, she slowly walked back to the house. "I'm going to name you Dustin"

In the house, Dick was play cards in the living room when Astronema walked in.

"Dick, can you find Zhane and tell him that I like to see him, please?" Astronema asked. Dick nodded as he looked up.

"Astronema, is that a baby?" He asked.

"Yes, I found him" She explained, as Dick rose from his spot & went to find Zhane.

Dick found Zhane in the game room, playing pool with Bruce, Slade and Kunzite.

"Zhane, Astronema wants to see you" Dick informed him.

"Oh, brother, what have you done, Zhane?" Slade asked as Kunzite and Bruce laughed.

"She may need something, Slade" Zhane answered, as he walked out.

In the living room, Astronema was rocking Dustin when Zhane walk in.

"Astronema, are you okay? What wrong?" Zhane asked. Astronema sat down when Zhane saw Dustin.

"Zhane, he needs us" Astronema answered as Zhane look into Dustin's eyes.

"Okay, he can be our son" Zhane smiled

"Thank you" Astronema stood up & gave Zhane a one-armed hug.

"So what's his name?" He asked as Astronema passed the infant to him.

"Dustin" she responded. The little boy let out a giggle as they sat back down with him. hen Slade walk in.

"Hey, what do we have here?" Slade asked, entering the living room & taking a seat.

"When I walked out to the pond, I heard a baby crying & found this little guy alone & scared" Astronema answered as Zhane handed Dustin off to Slade.

"Watch his head" Zhane ordered. Within a few moments, Slade had rocked Dustin back to sleep.

"You need to show him to the Council of Evil, and to Dad" Slade admonished. Zhane and Astronema immediately growled at the idea.

"We'll show him after our baby is born," Astronema stated sternly & watched the others nod in agreement, "Now hand over my son." Slade transferred Dustin back to Astronema's arms. She then carried the baby into the kitchen, to show the girls.

In the Kitchen, Athena, Ashley, May, Selina and Zoisite were laughing when Astronema entered.

"Girls, look what I found when I was taking my walk" Astronema said happily, as the girls looked up.

"Oh my gosh, he's so cute!" Ashley gushed, as May and Selina smiled.

"He looks so handsome" Athena agreed, as Astronema handed Dustin to Athena.

"Where's his mother?" Zoisite asked as Athena hand Dustin to her.

"His mother just died, and the rest of his family is also dead." Astronema answered as Dustin continued to be passed around the table. the guys walked into the kitchen, were introduced to Dustin and congratulated Zhane.

Later that night, Astronema had changed Dustin into some of Lance's baby clothes and placed him safely in the bassinet, next to her side of the bed.

Astronema:

Hush now, my baby

Be still love, don't cry

Sleep like you're rocked by the stream

Sleep and remember

My lullaby

And I'll be with you when you dream

Zhane appeared in the doorway and stood there, observing the scene before him.

Drift on a river

That flows through my arms

Drift as I'm singing to you

I see you smiling

So peaceful and calm

And holding you, I'm smiling, too

Here in my arms

Safe from all harm

Holding you, I'm smiling, too

Hush now, my baby

Be still, love, don't cry

Sleep like you're rocked by the stream

Sleep and remember this river lullaby

And I'll be with you when you dream

I'll be with you when you dream

As Astronema finished, Dustin was sound asleep.

"I think I'm in love all over again." Zhane murmured against her temple, wrapping his arm around Astronema's belly gently, feeling their second baby and resting his check on her head.

"In 4 months, we'll meet this little one" Astronema commented, as they lay on their bed and fell asleep - not knowing that Andros was watching them and knew about Dustin.

***

"Diana, we have a problem" Andros stated as Diana walk in.

"What?" Diana asked, looking at the computer.

"Looks like they took in a baby and want to raise it" Andros answered, as Diana hit the wall.

"We will take them no matter what" Diana said, as Andros nodded before changing channels, to watch Ashley put Lance in bed then go bed with Ecliptor.

***

4 months later around April, Astronema was 9 months pregnant.

"Zhane, can I take this bandana off?' Astronema asked as Zhane led her into the bedroom next to theirs.

"Soon" Zhane answered walk in and turn on the light then untie the bandana from Astronema's eyes as Astronema walk in and was breathless. The room was an annex room, all in wood and purple there's a crib in the middle a large window with heavy purple curtains a drawer chest in the other side and a white divan. There was black and white bed for Dustin.

"Zhane, it so beautiful" Astronema called.

"Something for the baby and Dustin" Zhane called as Astronema lay her head on Zhane's shoulder when Slade walk in with Dustin in his arms like a airplane.

"Slade, you be carefully with him" Astronema waned as Slade put Dustin on his bed.

"I carefully around him and little one soon, I bet he will be born next week" Slade called.

"Slade, this baby was…" Astronema stop in a middle of a sentence.

"Astronema, what wrong?" Zhane asked lay a hand on Astronema's back.

"The baby is coming" Astronema answered grabbing Zhane's hand and give it a big squeezing.

"Slade, get the others and told that Astronema in labor" Zhane ordered as Slade run out while Zhane and Astronema teleport to Megaship's Medical Bay.

On the Megaship's Medical Bay, Alpha 6 had everything wait when Astronema and Zhane teleport in.

"Alpha, it time" Zhane called lay Astronema on a cot.

"Ai yi yi yi yi…" Alpha called get Astronema really.

"Alpha, what going on?" TJ asked walk in when he saw what happen. "Never mind, question answer" as Cassie run in.

"DECA told me about you guys be here and Astronema be in labor" Cassie called help Alpha.

"Where Carlos?" Zhane asked wrapped away the wet from Astronema's forehead.

"In his room, with a guest" DECA answered as TJ start laugh.

"TJ, he your best friend" Zhane called as TJ was about to walk when Divatox walk in with Carlos. "Okay, keep laugh"

"Divatox" Everyone called as Carlos and Divatox stop.

"What?" Divatox asked as Cassie pass out.

"Zhane, told me when our baby is born, he/she will not be see Divatox" Astronema called as Zhane nodded.

"Astronema, we need you to push" Alpha called as Zhane take Astronema's hand in his.

"Push, Astronema, push" cried Cassie. Astronema clutched her husband's hand as she desperately tried to push what felt like a giant watermelon out of something the size of a lemon. "Okay, relax." Astronema relaxed a bit and began to breath heavily.

"I scare" Astronema called.

"Fist time I hear that the mighty Astronema is scare" Divatox called.

"Divatox, you promise me" Carlos called.

"Astronema, you did find, soon we have our second child" Zhane smiled kiss her check.

"Okay, Astronema, I'm gonna need just one more big push," said Cassie. "You can do it!" Astronema pushed one last push before collapsing. There was a loud piercing scream and Astronema smiled. She might have been sweating and she may have been out of breath, but she had done it. "Oh," smiled Cassie, looking at the small baby in the blanket she had to wrap it in. "Astronema, Zhane, say hello to your precious baby girl" Astronema took the baby from Cassie and they both smiled. Zhane kissed Astronema once more on the forehead as she began to cry tears of joy.

"A girl?" Astronema asked. "Your brother own me 50 bunks" as Zhane smiled then Astronema handed him the baby.

"Remember what I told you about the family tradition?" Zhane asked.

"Yeah, I don't mind called her Martin, how about her full name will be Martin Cleopatra Rosemary Hawks" Astronema answered as Zhane smiled and watch as Martin open her eyes. Her eyes are like Zhane's and Astronema. She has Zhane's deep blue eye and Astronema's brown eye.

"I bet Zhane will keep the boys away from her" TJ called as everyone laugh when Catwoman and others but not Slade walk in.

"Well?" Athena asked put Clover down for a min.

"It a girl" Astronema answered.

"Hey Kunzite, Slade own us about 20 bunks" Bruce called as Kunzite laugh.

"Do I hear that Astronema give bath to a girl" Queen Beryl called walk in with Isabella.

"Yes, my Queen" Zoisite answered. "Why is Divatox here?" point to Divatox.

"Carlos and me are soul mates" Divatox answered as Astronema grabbing Selina's hand.

"Hold me, Selina, I scare" Astronema called as Alpha take Martin to check if she ok.

"Ai yi yi yi yi…" Alpha called that turn Astronema into worry mode.

"What?" Astronema asked sat up.

"There a mark on Martin's stomach" Alpha answered as Athena went to saw.

"By my father's name, it the mark of the phoenix" Athena called.

"The phoenix, the fire bird?" Selina asked.

"Yes, last time I saw the phoenix was about the time Xena give bath to her daughter and the phoenix disappear" Athena answered.

"Athena, if you think what I think, you better have a death wish" Selina called.

"No" Athena answered. "This child is the chose one, you two have a powerful and I bet the most beautiful girl like her mother" added as Astronema nodded.

"Okay, everyone, we need to leave so Astronema and Martin need their rest" Alpha ordered everyone left Astronema and the new baby alone for the night.

"Good night my little one" Astronema called lay back down and feel sleep not know that Andros and Diana were wait take the children.

"They sleep" Diana announced walk in the hallway.

"All the babies on the ship?" Andros asked.

"Yes, Christine, come on" Diana ordered as Christine come out carry Dustin and Lance.

"I get boys " Christine called as she teleport them to their ship.

"Okay, now we need Helene, Clover and Isabella" Diana called.

"Be carefully, if Queen Beryl or Athena know their daughters are gone, hell will be lost" Andros warned as they all nodded and walk to the chambers where the others babies were sleep.

In Athena's chamber, Clover was play with her toys as Athena was sleep when the door open and Diana walk in.

"Come here yo" Diana called as teleport Clover to the ship.

In Queen Beryl's chamber, Isabella was sleeping next to Queen Beryl when Christine walk in and teleport Isabella to the ship.

In Selina and Bruce's chamber, Helena was in her bassinet at the end of her parents' bed when Andros walk in.

"Sorry, old friend but when you married someone evil, the baby will be evil too" Andros whispered pick up Helene and teleport to the ship. "Next for the chose one" walk out to the Medical Bay.

In the Medical Bay, Astronema was sound sleep as Diana walk in with Andros and Christine walk in.

"Now time to said good bye" Andros called as Diana and Christine walk over to where Martin was.

"She will be the greatest child in the world and become the most powerful kid in the world too" Diana called.

"I only want Zhane's baby but that bitch get in my way" Christine called as they teleport Martin away.

"Okay, let get out of here" Andros called as they teleport away not know that Ares, the god of war and Clover's uncle was there and watch.

**Athena not like this** Ares thought run to Athena's chamber.

In Athena's chamber, Ares run and try to wake her up.

"Athena, wake up" Ares ordered.

"What?" murmured Athena.

"You not like this but Andros, Diana and Christine take all the kids" Ares answered.

"WHAT?" Athena yelled get up. "ANDROS HAS MY DAUGHTER" screamed that wake everyone.

"Isabella gone" Queen Beryl's voice shrieked as everyone run out to the hallway.

In the hallway, everyone was talk at once.

"Hey" Zhane yelled as everyone get quite. "Okay, who was take?"

"Helena, Lance, Clover…thank for the yell too Athena…Isabella and Dustin" Bruce answered.

"Athena, Zoisite, Selina, go check on Astronema and Martin, see they there" Zhane ordered as the girls run to the Medical Bay. "Ares, do you know who take the kids?" as Ares nodded.

In Medical Bay, Astronema woke up by Athena's yell.

"Only Athena will yell that way, my Mart, you get use to it" Astronema called get up to check on Martin when Athena, Zoisite and Selina run in.

"Astronema, are you okay?" Selina asked as Athena and Zoisite went to check on Martin.

"Yes, now what wrong?" questioned Astronema.

"Someone take the children" Selina answered as Athena whispered something in her ear. "And same people take Martin" as her, Athena and Zoisite cover their ears.

"SOMEONE TAKE MY BABIES" Astronema barked.

"Yes, who would do something like this?" Zoisite appealed as Kunzite and Bruce.

"Believe or not, Andros" Bruce called as Astronema, Selina and Athena fainting.


	6. The End

After wake Astronema, Selina and Athena, they want to the bridge to locator Andros and the children as Astronema went to lay down.

"When I get my hands on Andros, he wish that he don't kidnapped my baby" Beryl shrieked as TJ step way from her.

"Now I know that the dangerous animal on earth is a mother protecting her young" TJ said as Carlos nodded.

"I have to agree with Queen Beryl" Athena agreed as she look in space think about her Clover.

"Has anyone see Astronema or Zhane?" Cassia asked.

"I think Zhane try to comfortable Astronema, they want to get their kids back" Divatox answered as Carlos lay a hand on her shoulder when Hades, Athena's uncle and Clover's granduncle walk in with a scroll.

"I have something you may want to see, Athena" Hades announced handing Athena the scroll. "It about Astronema and Zhane's baby girl, she the not a organized child, she is the future queen of good and evil and we all know about the Hawks' family history. When the Child true 13 year old, she or he, who must was the boys, will become pharaoh" Hades add. Athena unroll the scroll and read.

"Will?" Everyone asked.

"It true, Martin is the chooses one, this is the prophecy of the phoenix and Martin has the mark of it" Athena answered. "But why take the other children?" think about her Clover.

In Zhane's chamber, Astronema was cry on Zhane's shoulder.

"Zhane, why do Andros take our babies?" Astronema sobbed as Zhane run a hand up and down her back.

"I don't know but when I found him, I will make him pay" Zhane promised as Astronema lay her head on Zhane's chest. **Andros is my best friend, why do he take my children? **as he lay Astronema on the bed after she feel sleep and want to the bridge to see if anyone get anything on the kids.

On the bridge, Zoisite was letting Selina cry on her shoulder.

"Don't worry" Zoisite called patting Selina's head. She remember a song when one of the girls were sorry or upset they sing.

Zoisite:

Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong

I have never seen such sorrow

In your eyes

and the wedding is tomorrow

How I hate to see you like this

There is no way you can deny it

I can see

That you're oh so sad, so quiet

Chiquitita, tell me the truth

I'm a shoulder you can cry on

Your best friend

I'm the one you must rely on

You were always sure of yourself

Now I see

You've broken a feather

I hope

We can patch it up together

You and I know

How the heartaches come and they go

And the scars they're leavin'

You'll be dancin' once again

And the pain will end

You will have no time for grievin'

Chiquitita

You and I cry

But the sun is still in the sky

And shining above you

Let me hear you sing once more

Like you did before

Sing a new song

Chiquitita

Selina

Try once more like you did before

Sing a new song

Chiquitita as Athena sat down next to them.

"Sing the song we sing when we were sad, Zoisite?" Athena asked as Zoisite nodded. "Cat, it okay, we will get the kids even if I had to kill them" as Selina nodded when Zhane walk in.

"Hey, anything yet?" Zhane asked as Kunzite and Bruce shock their head in the sad. "Darn it, I want my son and daughter back, Andros went to far by kidnapped the children that only 3 or young" added as he sat down, putting his head in his hands.  
"Zhane, sine we know Andros for a long time, we need to think like him, where were he go to hide from us?" Kunzite asked as Zhane and Bruce look at each other and smiled.

"KO-35" everyone answered as Kunzite smiled.

"DECA, sent a chorus for KO-35" Zhane ordered as everyone get into their places.

"I go to check on Astronema" Alpha called walk out to the hall, and walk into Astronema. "Oh, Astronema, I was going to check on you. Andros is hide on KO-35 with his family and the children, we all really sent a chorus there" as Astronema sigh.

"Thank Alpha" Astronema thanked walk into bridge. "So we going to KO-35?" asked Zhane, who look at her and nodded.

"Can I kill Andros when we get there?" Athena asked as Selina and Zoisite look at her, like she was crazy.

"No" Everyone answered as Athena shrugged her shoulders.

"KO-35 dead heading" TJ announced as the planet come to view.

On KO-35, Christine was watch the kids, Clover was older then the other was become suborned.

"I want my mommy" Clover cried as Christine cover her ears.

"I don't give a care" Christine called.

"I'm the princess of the gods and I demanded that you take me to my mommy" Clover demanded as Christine walk up to her and slap her on the face.

"Now you be quite" Christine called as Clover look at her with tears in her eyes.

**Mommy, I need you **Clover thought sent a messing to Athena.

On the Megaship, Athena get the messing and feel Cover's plain.

"SOMEONE LAY A HAND ON MY BABY" Athena yelled that get everyone attention.

"Clam down, Athena" Selina ordered as Ashley walk out, Ecliptor see her leave and walk to her.

"Ashley, what wrong?" Ecliptor asked wrapped a arm around her.

"Ecliptor, what if Andros kills Lance because of me?" Ashley asked as she start crying.

"Ashley, if they lay a hand on him, they have to answer to me, he maybe not my son, but I care for him like he is my own" Ecliptor called as Ashley smiled though her tear.

"I love you" Ashley called as Ecliptor kiss her forehead.

"I love you, too" Ecliptor called lay his head on hers, not know that Diana hack in to DECA's compute when she hear everything.

At Andros' hideout, Andros was study Baby Martin and Dustin.

"So, the chose is born, I will rise you believe that evil destroy your family but others I will stale for money" Andros called when Diana walk in.

"How about we kill one of them?" Diana asked as Andros look at her. "Lance is not Ecliptor's son, it look Ashley is a whore, we kill him and she won't care" added as Andros nodded, not know that Hades was there (A/N, he was wear The Helmet of Invisibility), watch.

"Not if Clover's family told, right Hades?" Andros asked grabbing the helmet and throw off Hades' head and grabbing him.

"Andros, you don't know what you are doing, Athena will kill you" Hades called as Andros throw him to the ground.

"Athena is not good mother, she lost a son before Clover and I do her a favor" Andros smiled.

"Andros, have you forgetter that Isabella is the daughter of Queen Beryl?" Hades asked as Diana look in fear. She had rumor that if anyone lay a hand or kidnapped Isabella, they will dead by Queen Beryl.

"I see Beryl's anger and that not scare me" Andros answered.

"But what about Selina? If I remember you fear her more than anyone" Hades added as Andros ordered the guarders to take Hades to the children and keep him there.

In the children's dungeon, Christian was slap Clover again when Hades was push in.

"Hades" Clover called as Hades look at her and saw red on her face.

"Clover, are you okay?" Hades asked pick her up and let her lay her head on his shoulder.

"No, that mean lady wouldn't stop from slap me" Clover answered as Hades get up and walk to Christian.

"If I see you lay a hand on any of this children, I will kill you" Hades wander as Christian walk out.

On the Megaship, Astronema was get really to go KO-35 and get her kids back if it mean by force.

"Astronema, everyone really to leave" Ecliptor announced as Astronema walk to Zhane and hold his hand when they teleport down to KO-35.

On KO-35, Zhane was try to think like Andros.

"Okay, if I was Andros where will I keep the kids?" Zhane asked as Carlos check the scanner and get something.

"I get something" Carlos announced point to some houses.

"I feel Clover in there" Athena called point one of the house.

"Okay, plan time" Ares announced take out some maps.

"Andros will be in that house so he may have some guarders guard the place" Athena added as Queen Beryl look in her ball and saw that Andros was hold a knife and Diana was hold Lance.

"Andros is go to kill Lance" Beryl called as Ashley and Ecliptor look in the ball and saw what Queen Beryl saw.

"I say we attack" Ecliptor suggested as Ashley nodded.

"Okay, we need someone to keep they went so we can get" Astronema added as everyone look at Divatox.

"Okay" Divatox called destroy some house as the others run the other way when the guarders run out. "Hey Boys" fight they off.

In Andros's house, Andros hear the baste and went to check but was stop point of Astronema's stuff.

"OH NO" Andros cried as Astronema step into the light.

"OH Yes" Astronema answered as Zhane walk to them.

"Where are our children, Andros?" Zhan asked as Diana walk be hide Zhane.

"Stay way from him, Diana" Astronema ordered hit Diana cross the face with her staff and cut her across her left cheek.

Where the children, Hades was try to clam Helena when the door was force open and Athena run in.

"Mommy" Clover called as Athena run and wrapping her arms around Clover and give her lot kiss.

"My little one" Athena smiled as Queen Beryl walk in.

"Isabella" Beryl said pick Isabella and rock her to stop her crying.

"Helena" Selina called as Hades handing her cover to Selina. Selina start to show Helena with kiss.

"Where Lance?" Ashley asked look around.

"Andros has him and plans to kill him" Hades answered as Ashley and Ecliptor run out where Zhane walk out with Dustin and Lance in his arms.

"Lance" Ashley called take Lance and hugged him.

"Where Astronema?" Ecliptor asked as Christian and Diana run out while Astronema come with Martin. "Next question: Where the red ranger?" as Andros cawed out, cover in blood when everyone look in shock.

"What? Nonce take my children and get a way with it" Astronema answered walk away with Martin.

"I need to stay on her good side, right?" Ashley asked as Zhane and Ecliptor nodded when everyone teleport away, left Christen, Diana and Andros alone.

On the Megaship, Alpha check the babies over.

"Okay, they are right" Alpha called as Athena pick up Clover.

"My little warrior" Athena smiled as Clover hugged her mother when Hades and Ares walk in.

"Is she okay?" Hades asked as Ares take Clover and give her a kiss on the check.

"She will be okay, she like her family" Ares answered letting Clover lay her head on his shoulder.

"How the young princess?" Zoisite asked as Queen Beryl pick up Isabella.

"She okay, I prey she never remember this day" Beryl answered as Ecliptor pick up Lance.

"My son, you are okay" Ecliptor smiled rock Lance to sleep.

"So when rest of the Hawks going to meet Dustin and Martin?" Divatox asked sat down on Carlos's lap.

"After Astronema do breastfeed Martin" Selina answered kiss Helena on the check so everyone was happy that children was back.

Two weeks later, Astronema was clan Dustin up.

"You need be clan for your family to meet you" Astronema said pick Dustin as Zhane walk in Martin. The babies was dress up nice for their family.

On the plane, Divatox and Carlos was wait when Slade walk to them.

"Hey Carlos, Divatox" Slade smiled as they bow to him as he walk by them.

"I can't wait to see his face when he learn that Martin is a girl" Divatox giggled as Carlos smiled.

"I get the cameras" Carlos called take out a cameras when Athena come in with her family as everyone get really and sat down. The Council of Evil and Dark Specter were wait as Zhane and Astronema walk down with Dustin and Martin.

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

Night

And the spirit of life

Calling

Oh, oh, iyo

Mamela

Oh, oh, iyo

And a voice

With the fear of a child

Answers

Oh, oh, iyo

Oh, mamela

Oh, oh, iyo

Ubukhosi bo khokho [Throne of the ancestors]

We ndodana ye sizwe sonke [Oh, son of the nation)]

Wait

There's no mountain too great

Oh, oh, iyo

Hear these words and have faith

Oh, oh, iyo

Have faith

hey mamela

(Chorus:)

He lives in you

He lives in me

He watches over

Everything we see

Into the water

Into the truth

In your reflection

He lives in you

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

(repeat)

(repeat third verse)

(repeat chorus) as Zhane hand Dustin to his father.

"Council of Evil, I, Dark Specter, is horned to introduced my first grandson, he is adoption but I will treat him like he is blood relation to me" Dark Specter introduced as one of Council of Evil nodded.

"Dark Specter, Lord of all evil, we knowing that you teach him everything you know from right and wrong and agrees he will be your grandson" he agreed as Dark Specter smiled and blessed Dustin with the power of lighting.

"Dustin James Hawks, I blessed you with the power of lighting and I will train you to use them right" Dark Specter blessed Dustin with water and handing him back to Zhane.

"Lord, where is the second child that Astronema give birth to?' another Council asked as Astronema step up and kiss Martin's head then handing her to Dark Specter.

"Council, this my second grandchild, the pharaoh of Egypt" Dark Specter announced. "He be will be stronger" as Astronema whispered something in his ears. "You mean Martin is a she?" as everyone except the rangers, Divatox and the friends gasp and Slade fainting as Carols take a picture.

"Dose the baby have mark on her stomach?" a other Council asked.

"Yes, she does, the mark of the phoenix" Astronema answered as the council stand up then bow in font of the baby.

"Why are they bowed?" Athena asked Zoisite and Selina, who shrugged their shoulders.

"Your daughter is the chose one. She will rule all with a good heart and a quick mind" a Council answered.

"We knowing her as the pharaoh of Egypt and queen of good and evil" another Council announced as Zhane smiled to Astronema and look over shoulder to check on Slade, who steel out cool after hear that Martin was a girl while Dark Specter bless Martin with the power of fire, like his grandfather did for him and his siblings and Dustin.

"My grandchild, Martin Cleopatra Rosemary Hawks, I blessing you with power of fire, I train you like my grandfather do with me" Dark Specter blessed Martin as the flames around them start to grow and circle Martin while Dark Specter laid the baby on the table. The flames start to make a bird and going into Martin.

"Here is the Princess of Egypt, good and evil, bow before your future queen" a female Council called out as everyone bow while Astronema went and pick up Martin. She look at Zhane, who was try to wake up Slade. She so happy that they found each other.

**I try to forget him but here we are, a son and a daughter, we are really family **Astronema thought when Selina lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay, Astronema?" Selina asked.

"Yeah, I was think" Astronema asked as Athena walk up them with Clover.

"Okay, Clover, I want you to say Hello to Martin" Athena called as Clover smiled and try to gabbing Martin. "No, she so little" as Clover nodded. "Astronema, I so happy for you, found love, get marring, found…a son and give a child" as Astronema nodded. She know that someone take Athena's baby boy when he was only 3 at the same time she found Clover.

"Athena, it are be okay, you found a child, who need a mother" Astronema called as they share a hugged when Clover start crying.

"I better going, it piss her bed time" Athena answered walk away when Zhane walk to her with Dustin in arms.

"Hey, Dustin sleeping, should we had back?" Zhane asked as Astronema smiled and nodded. Astronema and Zhane share a quick kiss then teleport away.

17 years later, Astronema was outside when she hear something.

"Don't ever think about" Astronema warned as two figures jumper in font of her.

"How do you know?" a figure asked as Astronema look up.

"I your mother, I support know everything, and where you and Martin, Dustin?" Astronema questioned to her children 18 year old Dustin and 17 year old Martin, whom were grinned.

"I thought you support know everything?" Martin grinned when they were jumper on by two other figures.

"Hello Ante Astronema" One figures smiled.

"Look good as ever" the other figured called.

"Hello Lance, Helena" Astronema greeted as Martin and Dustin attack them when they nearly run over Athena's daughter.

"Hey, watch it" Clover called get out of the away and walk into her best life Livia or as Clover call her Eve and a T-rex that she save when it was couple weeks old. "I will let Choper's parents eat you guys" as two big heads rise up when they hear Clover.

"Clov, give it up, we were like that" Eve called as Clover smiled, she lay on the mother T-rex.

"Clover, dose your mother know where you are? She look over Olympus for you" Zhane asked walk to Astronema and sat behind her as Clover and Eve get up and type in numbers for Roman and teleport away with the T-rexs. " and for my children, Martin, Dustin, your grandfather want to see you" as Martin and Dustin get off and teleport away.

"Come Lance, your mother want you to watch your brother" Helena called as they run to the house when Ashley come out with a human Ecliptor and a baby in arms to hand over to Lance to watch him.

**Life is good** Astronema thought as Zhane give her a passionate kiss.

**The End.**


End file.
